


Pink Camellia

by SoftDani



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, I'm proud????? Of my writing?????, Post-Break Up, Previous Jaehyungparkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDani/pseuds/SoftDani
Summary: Wonpil would tell you it was mutual. Sungjin would tell you they weren’t functional. Dowoon would just look away sadly. What would Brian say? He’d ask who Jae was. Then he’d walk away and you’d seem him less. You would be shut out. Brian would treat you as if you never existed.





	Pink Camellia

Brian Kang, the previously-blond-haired-man-who-now-has-blue-hair heartbreaker. Brian Kang, the most recent guy Jae has added to his very short list of exes. Brian Kang, the man who Jae shed many tears for since he left.

Wonpil would tell you it was mutual. Sungjin would tell you they weren’t functional. Dowoon would just look away sadly. What would Brian say? He’d ask who Jae was. Then he’d walk away and you’d seem him less. You would be shut out. Brian would treat you as if you never existed. 

What about Jae?

Don’t ask. He’ll smile sadly before telling you it was his fault. He’ll say he didn’t try hard enough. He’ll say how his tiny messes and pet peeves eventually left the one and only person he wants to leave. Then you’ll leave heart heavy and shirt soaked. 

Don’t ask Jae about the mysterious petals that end up brushed in a pile by his paper. He’ll look at you before having to run out. You won’t see him for a couple days. Sungjin will inform you that he came down with a stomach illness. 

He’ll come back though. This time paler. Sadder. More empty looking. Don’t ask if he’s okay. He’ll reply with a “Do I look okay?” before soaking your shirt again. 

You’ll want to keep him in your arms. Hold him until he forgets about Brian Kang. Don’t because soon you’ll go to lift him up off your shoulder and see he’s gone. Every bit of life in those previously happy eyes will be drained. You’ll cry. You’ll wish Brian Kang, Jae’s ex, was here. You wish he could see what he did. You’ll hold Jae waiting until the paramedics show up. Soon his friends will show up one-by-one. Each holding each other.

Then he’ll show up. Don’t talk to him. Don’t look his way. Don’t tell him to leave. He was his ex after all. You wanted this. You wanted him to show up. You wished it to happen. 

Don’t go to the funeral. Don’t look in the casket. Don’t cry. Walk away. Never come back here. Move on. Don’t remember him everytime you see a pink camellia around Busan. 

Forget him. Forget about the blue haired man named Brian who comes by your shop each day. Forget how he stops showing up one day. Forget about the invitation to his funeral. Forget it all. 

Just forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for both the shortness and death. I hope you enjoyed it though! I know I should be uploading more of my other story but I really wanted to post this.


End file.
